Shattered Reality
by SassyGamer
Summary: "We fight for our desire. What do you desire, Ruby Rose?" The only thing Ruby wanted was to live a peaceful life. Sadly, nothing is that easy. Ruby has control over her gift, has no master or slave and is hunted down by Cinder Fall to become her slave. Ruby has a mission, to destroy the system of masters and slaves.
1. Chapter 1

_"We fight for our desire. What do you desire, Ruby Rose?"_

The only thing Ruby wanted was to live a peaceful life. Sadly, nothing is that easy. Especially not for someone who has found their gift and without a master or slave. In this world it was common to see a master and slave. The most common way to get a slave was to find someone and abuse them until they no longer had a mind of their own. Slaves were something to show off, signaling that you're someone that should not be messed with. It was necessary to have slaves or be a slave, just to survive. Without a master or slave you were targeted to become one.

 _Note: I changed the White Fang a bit, they're still bad guys but they aren't only for faunus. It mostly exists out of humans. Mostly human masters and some faunus slaves. Faunus masters are really uncommon as they are mostly seen as a weaker race._

 _A/N: So, I was having a weird dream days ago and I told my best friend about it, she was like: "That's fanfic material there." So here it is! Huge thanks to her. She also proof read my first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Ruby, we have to hurry." My best friend and secret crush hissed to me. "I'm almost done." We heard loud screaming in front of my safe house. Because I am not a slave and don't have a master I live in a safe house. "Go upstairs, get on the rooftop." I yelled. She quickly took her bag and made her way upstairs. "I'll be right behind you. I'll barricade the door a bit more." I could see in her eyes she disagreed but stayed silent before she quickly disappeared. With the strength I could muster I shove our couch in front of the door. Using my speed, I quickly caught up with her. "We have to open the window to get on the rooftop." She said. I nodded, trying to get it open. "Rose, you're mine!" I heard a loud growl. "They're inside." I whisper-yelled at my best friend. I could see the panic in her eyes. "It will be alright." It sounded more like I needed to reassure myself instead of her but she bought it, a bit.

"It's open!" I yelled. "You go first." She nodded, her movements clearly indicating that she was scared. I heard people screaming downstairs, "They're not here!" After some excruciating seconds she was through the window. I threw my weapon and bag on the roof, halfway hanging out of the window, when I heard the door opening. "Found you little Rose." The person sneered, making shivers run up my spine before I quickly went through the window. "Run!" I screamed at my crush, voice cracking in the end. She had been waiting for me, watching my escape anxiously, before she turned and obeyed my plea. Our getaway came to an abrupt stop, they surrounded the whole rooftop, the White Fang. I quickly caught up to my friend. "We can't win this.. Ruby.." She whispered defeated. "No, I won't give up." I took my sword, ready to fight. "Cinder Fall" her name felt like poison on my tongue. God, how I _despised_ that woman.

"We can solve this problem without fighting, little Rose. It's easy, come to my side, be my slave and we won't hurt your little friend. You know what? I know someone in the White Fang who'll gladly want her as a slave. You'll even stay together! You two could both be top ranks, it's better than…" Cinder glanced at my safe house. "this."

Cinder Fall was one of the founders of the White Fang. She exceeded in fighting, she was rumored to be one of the strongest people in Vale too. Even though almost all of the White Fang people had a slave or master, she wasn't as fortunate. It was well known that Cinder Fall only wanted the best, the strongest, because that was what she _deserved_. "Imagine this, we could be the strongest master-slave-pairing here. We could rule over Vale." She tried to let it sound appealing but I wanted nothing more than for this system to disappear. I hated the system. I hated how people were divided into two groups, masters and slaves. It was like one was worth more than the other, which is not true. I despised how the White Fang treated their slaves, torturing them until they were mindless puppets, only doing what their master wanted them to. "Let us go." Cinder smiled, "I cannot let you go now that I have found you little Rose. Get them."

The first one came onto to me. With my resemblance and sword, I slashed open the fabric on his chest that was supposed to protect him before delivering a swift kick to his stomach, knocking him on his back. I heard another White Fang running up to me and ducked before his fist was able to deliver a fatal blow to my head. "Too slow." I whispered, turning around to swing my sword at the victim's stomach. "Look out!" Someone screamed. I spun around, only to be greeted by a fist to my face. My hands flew up quickly, holding the painfully throbbing spot. "RUBY!" I heard my best friend screaming. I quickly punched the White Fang who got a lucky hit on me in his face. I turned around to find the source of the scream on her knees, two White Fang holding her down by the arms. Cinder smirked, standing smugly behind my best friend. "Found your weakness Rose." The monster's fingers slid across her cheek, admiring her new captive. "Such a pretty girl isn't she?" I growled. I wanted to run to her, kick Cinder six feet under and do many more ungodly things that I couldn't even fathom. But I was bound to where I stood, moving even a single muscle towards them would mean that either I would lift my swords for the last time or my kneeling beauty would have to face a fate that I would not be able to stop nor live with.

"RUN RUBY!" She yelled before one of the White Fang roughly twisted her arm behind her back. A loud groan escaped her mouth, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "No. I won't abandon you!"

"Please, do it for me. Promise me you will come back and save me." She whispered the last part. "I promise. I'm so, so sorry." She nodded and shot one last sad smile in my direction before another goon delivered a kick to her stomach, winding her momentarily. "Don't forget me." I whisper to her. "Get her!" Cinder screamed when I turned around and used my semblance to run away. The grunts were too slow to catch up with me and I was able to escape easily. The last thing reaching my ears being Cinder's cursing and my beloved's painful screaming. I had to ignore it even though ever step taking me further away felt like a dagger to my heart. The surroundings became blurry and I had to blink to make the tears go away. "I will come back for you." It was a silent promise, only for me to hear, but even if I had to do unthinkable things, I promised her and myself that I would save her before making my way into the woods, disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **A/N: You might have noticed I didn't give Ruby's best friend/crush a name. Why? Because I haven't decided the pairing yet. Just comment with a pairing or idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

Since you left Weiss alone you searched for a place to stay. It took you a while, you had to live on the streets and made sure to steal food and clothes. You felt guilty stealing but to survive you had to. It seems like you weren't the only one who rebelled against the current way Vale was treated. Yang luckily recognized who you were by saying you are Ruby Rose when you arrived at the rebels. Yang lived at the outskirts with some others. Their house was not known by the White Fang and hard to locate between all the trees and underground. When Yang was 16 she left the house, she ran away. When you get to your 16th birthday it is time to be decided if you were a master or slave. They would do tests with you to see if you are capable being a leader or not. If you weren't capable of being a leader, they would simply get you a leader. Yang managed to slip away.

"Rubes, there are cookies on the table." you perk up at the mention of cookies. "How did you get those?" Yang had this glint in her eyes, the mysterious kind. "You went on a raid, didn't you?" Yang's partner, Blake walked into the room. Blake looks at you, gives you a small smile and looks back at Yang. "Maybe?"

"We indeed went on a raid, a successful one on top of that." Blake gives me a small tight smile. "It was a pain in the ass." Yang filled her partner in. "Why that?" I asked before grabbing some cookies from the table. "Well. Good security but of course not good enough for me and Ember Celica. Anyways, the raid went well. Next to food, medicines and clothes we managed to get some dust." Exactly after Blake said it Jaune came into the room too. He smiled brightly at the sight of me. "Hey Ruby." You quickly said my hello's back. "Look at this." Yang instantly gets my attention when she shows a bottle with dust. "Red, fire." Yang smirks. "This one is mine to keep." Yang clarifies.

"Do you all have dust?" You ask curiously. "I am so jealous!" You whined. "Rubbles, catch!" Yang throws a small bottle to you. "It's a necklace." Yang said grinning. "We poured a bit of the dust we have into the small bottle. We made it into a necklace. We know you don't really have a weapon at the moment but we wanted to give you some." It contains blue dust. "Ice?" You question even though you already know the answer. You hold the necklace in your hand, tightening your hand around the small glass bottle. _Ice. Weiss._ Yang's gleeful expression quickly changed into a sad one. "Rubes… I'm sorry." Yang knows the story. "I forgot..."

"It's fine." At every mention of Weiss you saddened. You still feel guilty but you will fulfill your promise, safe Weiss. The whole house knows your story, and they plan to help and end the White Fang. "We'll get her back." Yang tries to cheer you up. You smile a bit. "When's the next raid? I want to try out my new weapon."

"We'll have to ask Ozpin." Blake answered monotone. Yang hugs you before they all leave the room. They know you want your space.

* * *

 _"_ _Hello?" A younger you asked. No answer. You hear rustling in the bushes. You got a pocket knife from your uncle, the purpose of it to protect yourself. You tighten your hand around the pocket knife in your pockets. You see white through the bushes. "Can you get out of the bushes?" You hear someone sniffing. You walk to the bushes and look at the person. She should be around your age. "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose, who are you?" The person looks at you. "My name is Weiss Schnee. Could you assist me?" You see she's stuck with her dress. "Don't destroy it please." You nod and carefully separate the dress with the bushes. "I appreciate your help."_

 _"_ _No problem! Why do you talk so funny Weiss?" Weiss frowned. "How come I talk 'funny'? My father told me to always be polite and nice to people." You giggle. You hear your mom calling your name. "I have to go. Let's meet again!" You say excited. Weiss sighed, "that would be acceptable"_

* * *

You lived alone, your parents died. When they died White Fang, followers destroyed your house, set it on fire. You were alone at home when they destroyed your house. You remember your uncle Crow running before them and taking you out the house before it got engulfed into the flames. He gave you the letter your parents wrote. Uncle Crow made sure to let it look like you were dead it let you take your own path. In the letter was a map, the map lead to your destination, your own safe house. Your parents died because they rebelled against the White Fang. Your parents and their friend began the revolution. More people rebelled and thus the rebels were born. After your parents died the rebels were either caught or killed, the people who do rebel are now hidden. Your parents knew they would die, they knew the risks. So, they gave you your own safe house, far from the city and people who do participate into the cruel methods.

You hadn't seen Weiss in some years but you two found each other again. You heard her voice, calling out to help her and of course you did. Her face was bloodied, a scar going over her eye. Her father had caused it when he raged at her. You listened and she told you about the events that happened at the Schnee mansion. Her father planned to give her to some old bastard who would be her master. He also told her she would not inherit the SDC. It broke her. She never agreed to the ways her father treated faunus. He was a White Fang follower. She was disgusted by him and ran. The last words her father said to her were: "If you go you will not be my daughter anymore!" Weiss gladly ran away. You two lived peacefully together until you got ambushed by Cinder and the White Fang.

You put on the necklace, smiling sad.

"I will get you out of there."

* * *

 **A/N: So as you see, I decided on WhiteRose. Unless you guys want it to be like Harem I will go with WhiteRose for now. :D**


End file.
